A Rejected Tributes Truth Or Dare
by ninjapixistix
Summary: You've seen those truth or dare stories, correct? But you've never seen them like this before! Get ready for the revamped, rejected tributes version of those stories. Truth or dare isn't about the truth, because, according to Peeta, you can't handle the truth! Truth or dare? Is about what batshit cray cray stuff you can make someone do! And, trust me, these people know cray cray.


There comes a time in every young person's life when he or she must face the ultimate challenge; Truth or Dare. There are those who are predictable- they'll always pick truth because they're chickens or always pick dare because they're an over pompous idiot. Rue Hailop was a reasonable girl. She was smart and caring, and mostly everyone loved her- but fact of the matter was little Rue was a devil in Truth Or Dare- but more on that later. Honestly, the Rejected Tributes-which is what the odd group of friends had named themselves- were batshit cray cray. So everyone knew going in this would make for a very interesting game.

Rue, Rory, and Prim were out swimming, and the elder members of the Rejected Districts were lounging around, Glimmer and Marvel playing popcorn tag. Clove and Cato were arguing about something that neither would remember in five minutes; and Gale and the rest were indulging in some Spongebob deliciousness. "I'm bored," Katniss groans from Peeta's lap. "Someone feed me. Or entertain me. Please." The Girl On Fire is almost begging at this point, which Johanna Mason(who is not supposed to be hearing this conversation) finds amusing.

"Well, then, Brainless, maybe you should play a game. Go outside; be active." Johanna stepped into the room with her two friends Annie and Finnick. Johanna Mason, three time Olympic gold medalist in the Gymnastics division. But she still laughs at the thought. "Oh, god, be active during summer." Johanna was scheduled to fly out to London soon enough, with Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, her two friends on the Olympic swim team. Katniss furrows her brow together. She will never understand how this girl got scholar shipped in NYU. But whatever.

"I think Peeta's gay." Marvel says, his voice lathered on in thought. Gale promptly high fives him and says something along the lines of "it's very obvious". Katniss rolled her eyes and continued to complain until Madge Undersee shoved a potato in her mouth.

"Where the hell did that potato come from?" Gale asked, obviously confused.

"Yo mama." Delly Cartwright says, voice slightly strained from the fact that her head is where her feet should be and she's watching everything upside down. Echo (or Foxface, as everyone called her) laughed and then trailed off.

"We could play truth or dare?" Thresh says, though it comes out in more a question form than a real statement. Thresh, though he is very tough, is bored out of his mind, just like the rest.

"PEETA! DO YOU HAVE SOME CAKE?" Glimmer states randomly, pointing an accusing finger at the Bread Boy.

"OBJECTION!" Marvel yells, fist thrust in the air.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE CAKE." Peeta replies in a serious and loud tone.

"Yes, Thresh, we can play Truth or Dare. Thank you for MAKING SENSE." Echo pointedly says, turning her onyx eyes on the three who believe they're in a law movie.

"FORM A CIRCLE, FORM A CIRCLE!"

"DELLY DO NOT PUT YOUR GLASS THERE-"

"THAT IS MAHOGANY." The group says, laughing at Madge's impression of their Public Relations teacher, Effie Trinket.

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS." Madge finishes triumphantly, plopping a squat next to Gale.

"That is not a circle." Johanna comments from the sidelines, putting away her groceries. Annie nods.

"More of a oval."

"Does it really matter?"

"DO NOT TAKE IT OUT ON ME BECAUSE YOU CANNOT REMEMBER YOUR SHAPES, BROTHER."

"Oh, Johanna." Cato says in reply to his older sister, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright. ME FIRST." Glimmer says excitedly. She glances around the circle(OVAL!-Oh, would you shut up all ready Johanna!) whilst tapping her chin in thought. "Clove, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH. I DOTH HAVETH NO-ITH SECRETHS-ITHS."

"Do you have a lisp-ith-ith…?" Glimmer asks, good naturedly teasing her friend. "Okay, if we were all on a boat, and we were all drowning, who would you save? Also, if we were on a plane and it crashed, who would you eat first on the desert island?" Clove give Glimmer an 'are you fucking kidding me' face. The blonde simply smiles in return.

"Uhm, boat," Clove intertwines her fingers and makes her thumbs circle each other. "Okay, boat- Cato. He would sink like a paperweight. And plane? Plane I go-Thresh."

"Oh, yeah. Eat the black guy." Marvel says matter-o-factly, snapping his finger in a "Z" formation.

"Marvel, sweetie, you're white." Echo says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder jokingly.

"I KNOW THAT, BITCH. HOP OFF MY SHOULDER WITH ALL THAT TOUCHING AND SHIT!" Madge looks at him in disbelief, which quickly turns to laughter, which quickly turns to her and her Rejects laughing on the floor.

"Clove, your turn." Katniss says, pointing at the dark-haired girl from the other side of town.

"_BITCH_, LET HER COLLECT HER SHIT FIRST." After Clove finished laughing-again-, she looked around the circle.

"Fine, I choose-."

* * *

If you decide to story alert me 1)thanks so much! Love you to pieces! And 2) don't forget to just leave a quick review! I do love those reviews, also I do not love getting sued, so- I don't own the Hunger Games! And now reviewing is easier than ever. It's right down there!

-ninja


End file.
